Dancing Sakura Petals
by Hinata Asuka
Summary: Makoto yang kebingungan soal nada lagu yang harus diselesaikannya dalam waktu seminggu. (Trickstar series vol.01 - Makoto's problem)


WARNING: beware of OOCness, kesalah tanda baca yang mungkin saja tidak disengaja, serta hal-hal lainnya.  
 **no pairing inside**

.

.

Ensemble Stars! © Happy Elements

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apa-apa selain dari kesenangan membuat cerita ini.

.

.

Tanganku mengetukkan pulpen ke meja. Menatap serius ke arah kertas yang membuatku pusing. Seraya berpikir keras, menerka kata-kata wali kelasku saat di ruangan yang membuatku gugup setengah mati, ruang guru dengan tatapan mematikan dari guru-guru _killer_ di sana. Aku merasa pusing, rasanya seperti ingin meledak, melampiaskannya kepada Izumi-senpai, orang yang pas untuk kuajak berbicara walaupun kurasa ia tidak akan mengerti dengan kata-kataku. Ugh, Menyebalkan! Kuacak rambutku dengan kasar, merasa masih belum bisa tenang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku, sontak aku terkejut, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Subaru yang melakukannya. Aku menatap wajahnya, dia kelihatan khawatir. Mungkin karena aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi- itu yang kupikirkan. Semoga saja dugaanku benar. Semoga-  
"Yukki~ kau melihat uang 10 sen milikku tidak?"  
BRUKK..  
Aku terjatuh dari kursi yang kududuki, meringis kesakitan sambil memegang bokongku. Aku mendudukkan diriku kembali, lalu menatap Subaru yang balik menatapku dengan tampang polosnya.  
"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku, masih kesakitan akibat jatuh tadi.  
"Hmm, begitu, kukira kau melihatnya," ucap Subaru seraya berpikiri, "ya sudah, terima kasih, Yukki~!" sambungnya dengan ceria.  
Aku melihatnya berlari ke arah pintu, keluar kelas tanpa berkata apapun. "Subaru aneh." gumamku.  
Aku kembali ketujuan utamaku, menulis nada-nada lagu sebagai tugas yang diberikan guru. Saat pelajaran musik, aku lupa mengerjakan tugas itu, yaa...akhirnya aku dimarahi habis-habisan hingga berakhir dengan menyelesaikan tugas ini.

.

.

.

Ugh, Menyebalkan! Ini hari terburuk yang pernah ada. Saat di studio, anggota unitku berulah lagi. Pertama, sang raja, Leo, sedari tadi tertawa tidak jelas, lalu Tsukasa membuat banyak burung kertas sambil mengomel tidak jelas, yang lebih parah lagi, Ritsu yang tidur di dalam peti mati yang merupakan properti milik grup kakaknya, 'MEMANGNYA VAMPIRE APA?!', sedangkan Arashi mencoba make-up yang baru dibelinya, 'KENAPA KAU MALAH SEPERTI PEREMPUAN?!'

Aku menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan segal aktivitas. Tapi, tidak apa, karena sekarang aku akan pulang bersama dengan Yuu-kun lagi. Aku berjalan ke koridor lantai 2, mencari Yuu-kun di kelas. Tetapi, belum sampai di kelasnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari kelas Yuu-kun. Khawatir, aku langsung ke asal suara. Langkahku terhenti begitu melihat Yuu-kun jatuh dari bangkunya. Ingin sekali aku berlari dan membantunya, namun salah satu temannya ada di sana. Siapa namanya? Oh, Subaru. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam, dan berakhir dengan menguping obrolan mereka lewat jendela di sampingku, aku hanya melihatnya dalam diam sambil fokus mendengar.

'Apa yang Yuu-kun bicarakan dengan Subaru? Jangan-jangan dia ingin pulang bersama Yuu-kun! Ah, TIDAK, tidak mungkin Yuu-kun lupa dengan janjiku pulang bersamanya. Ugh, sial!' aku bergumam dalam hati, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku, dan masih fokus pada Yuu-kun. Tiba-tiba Subaru pergi meninggalkan Yuu-kun. Aku menghela napas lega, langsung saja aku beranjak dari jendela, dan masuk ke kelas untuk menghampiri Yuu-kun.

.

.

.

Masih melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen dan berpikir demi nada-nada lagu yang masih kosong di kertasnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "kalau saja tidak ada kegiatan klub, mungkin nada-nada sialan ini sudah selesai dari awal. Ugh, hariku benar-benar sial! dari tadi tidak dapat ide satupun, otakku kenapa, sih? bisa tidak, sekali saja kerja sama denganku! Argh!" gumamnya dengan kesal. Lalu memegang kepalanya kesal dan kembali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin parah.  
Tiba-tiba, tanpa ia sadari, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Terkejut, tapi tidak melihat orang yang menepuknya, 'kenapa rasanya _d_ _éjà vu_ , ya?' ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri melihat pelaku penepukkan tadi. Matanya terbelalak, terkejut melihat laki-laki bersurai abu-bu dan mata biru laut yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Yuu-kun, kau tidak apa?" ucap seseorang itu dengan nada khawatir. 'Dia, Izumi-senpai! gawat, dia melihatku kacau tadi! Jangan-jangan dia juga mendegar ucapanku barusan. Argh, bagaimana ini?' Makoto berucap dalam hati.  
Tiba-tiba Makoto kehilangan keseimbangan lagi, 'yang benar saja, ini _d_ _éjà vu_!' Izumi yang melihatnya terkejut dan refleks menahan tangan Makoto agar tidak jatuh. Mereka menghela napas lega.  
"T-Terima kasih, senpai." ucap Makoto gugup. "I-iya, tidak masalah." balas Izumi yang tak kalah gugup.  
Izumi melepaskan tangan Makoto, lalu berjalan keluar. Membuat Makoto heran dengan sikap senpainya tersebut. Belum sampai di pintu, Izumi berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Makoto, "cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, kita pulang, kau sudah janji bukan." ucap Izumi datar. Makoto menurutinya dan segera menysul setelah barangnya dibereskan.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 03.30 sore, aku pulang dari kegiatan sekolah, klub dan OSIS. Hah, sangat melelahkan. Pekerjaan sebagai produser benar-benar berat, banyak keluhan dan permintaan dari beberapa unit idol, apalagi fokusku sekarang adalah 8 unit inti yang akan ikut event puncak di sekolah. Aku harus cepat pulang agar dapat merasakan kasurku yang empuk di rumah. Baru saja sampai di gerbang, seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Mao dan Leo berjalan ke arahku.  
"Mao-kun, Leo-kun, konbanwa!" sapaku dan dibalas oleh mereka.  
"Mika, baru pulang? ingin berbarengan tidak?" ajak Mao.  
"Yo, Mika, aku juga, lebih baik kita pulang bersama, bagaimana?" Leo juga ikut mengajakku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagi balasan. Saat di jalan, "tumben, biasanya Leo-kun mengantar adikmu dulu 'kan?" tanyaku penasaran, "eh?! kebetulah adikku dijemput oleh orang tuaku, jadi-"  
"Bilang saja kau ingin pulang bersama Mika 'kan." ucap Mao datar, memotong perkataan Leo. Akibatnya Leo jadi salah tingkah, lalu tertawa tidak jelas. 'Sudah kuduga.' gumam Mao yang masih bisa terdengar oleh telingaku.  
"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Leo mulai berbicara kembali.  
"Hee, aku? Yaa, aku 'kan punya banyak kegiatan di klub dan OSIS, jadi wajar saja, iya 'kan, Mika?" ujar Mao santai dan aku hanya balas dengan anggukan.  
"Nee, sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya Leo.  
"Boleh, tapi Leo yang bayar." ucap Mao dengan santainya, "jahat! Aku senpaimu tau."  
"Hm, aku tidak keberatan." ujarku, membuat Leo salah tingkah lagi.  
"K-kalau itu maumu, tidak masalah." ucap Leo gugup.

.

.

.

Mika, Mao serta Leo sampai di restoran siap saji yang berada di dekat sekolah mereka. Setibanya di sana, Mika melihat-lihat bangku kosong untuk mereka, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada meja paling ujung dekat jendela. Ia melihat Izumi dan Makoto sedang makan di sana. Penasaran, Mika memanggil Mao dan Leo.  
"Ada apa, Mika?" tanya Leo.  
"Sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang pas untuk kita?" tanya Mao sambil memilih makanan.  
"Bukan, tapi itu." Mika menunjuk ke arah Izumi dan Makoto.  
"Bukankah itu Izumi dan Makoto?!" ucap Leo melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Mika.  
"Ayo kesana!" ajak Mika sambil menarik tangan Leo.  
"Mika, Leo! kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Mao memanggil mereka.  
"Terserah." balas Mika masih menarik tangan Leo. Mereka mengambil tempat yang berdekatan dengan Izumi dan Makoto, dekat jendela. Leo pun heran dengan sikap Mika.  
"Mika, ada apa?" bisik Leo.  
"Kita akan menguping pembicaraan mereka, aku penasaran." balas Mika sambil berbisik.  
"Oh! rencana 'menguping orang yang sedang bicara', ya?" ide Leo sebagai balasan.  
"Lupakan rencana bodoh itu!" Mika memukul Leo dengan kipas kertas yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Leo memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul, namun kemudian mereka fokus pada Izumi dan Makoto.

"Senpai, kenapa lama sekali di studio?"  
"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi, saat disana, anggota unitku berulah lagi."  
"Berulah lagi? Memangnya ada apa?"  
"Dengar ya, Ritsu tidur, Tsukasa membuat origami, Arashi merias diri, dan yang lebih parah lagi, Leo mencoret-coret kertas sambil tertawa tidak jelas."  
Leo mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Izumi, membuatnya merasa jengkel, "oh, jadi begitu ya, Izumi.. benar-benar ingin kuberi pelajaran ya!" gumam Leo masih bisa didengar oleh Mika. Leo menahan emosinya yang kelihatan mau keluar.  
"Leo, jangan emosi, jangan mencoba membuat keributan disini!" bisik Mika sedikit menekan, mencoba menenangkannya, "lebih baik kita dengarkan pembicaraan mereka lebih lama, jangan sampai ketahuan." lanjut Mika dibalas anggukan oleh Leo sebagai tanda setuju.

Mao menghampiri meja dimana Mika dan Leo berada, membawa nampan berisikan 3 bungkus burger, 3 minuman bersoda, dan 3 es krim. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Leo dan meletakkan nampan makanan mereka di meja. Leo segera mengambil burger dan memakannya dengan malas. Mao yang melihatnya pun terheran.  
"Mika, ada apa dengan Leo?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Leo dengan dagunya.  
"Emosi, karena Izumi." jawab Mika berbisik.  
"Oh, tadi mereka bicara apa?"  
"Sejauh ini baru tentang kegiatan mereka." Mao hanya ber-oh-ria.  
Mika dan lainnya melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Mika mengambil burger dan Mao meminum minuman soda yang ada di tangannya.  
"Dari tadi aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubungan Makoto dengan Izumi?"  
"Teman dekat."  
"Pacaran." Mika dan Mao menatap Leo aneh.  
"Memangnya mereka gay apa, tidak mungkin!"  
"Hmm, benar juga, belakangan ini ada rumor tentang Izumi itu gay dan tertarik dengan salah satu adik kelasnya yang satu klub." ucap Mao.  
"Benar 'kan, aku sering melihat mereka berdua, tidak seperti teman biasa."  
"Leo benar, tapi mereka bisa saja sahabat dekat."  
"Sudah, lupakan tentang rumor itu. Tidak sepenuhnya rumor itu benar, lebih baik makan dan pasang telinga kalian baik-baik." Mao dan Mika mengangguk setuju, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Hai Hai!  
Aku akhirnya mempublishkan cerita ini, sungguh, rasanya aku sangat malu dengan semua ceritaku yang selalu saja di _judge_ oleh temanku.  
Aku berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin agar kalian senang membacanya.  
Sebetulnya aku ingin menjadikan cerita ini one-shot, tapi tanganku sudah gatal ingin mempublishnya.  
Aku tidak ingin menambah curhatan disini, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! 

Review kalian diperlukan!


End file.
